


DATING, TEA SHOPS AND HATTERS

by Condiotti



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Abandonment, Alice in Wonderland References, Dating, F/M, Politics, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condiotti/pseuds/Condiotti
Summary: With Alice dating Hatter, Carol thinks it's time to starting too! But wait, does Hatter know this Lewis guy?
Relationships: Alice Hamilton/Hatter
Kudos: 4





	DATING, TEA SHOPS AND HATTERS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok! Let’s get this party started! This is the first thing I’ve written for Fanfiction in about, oh five years I’d say. Just a taste of what I have planned. I love Syfy’s ALICE! Especially Hatter! Would not say no to having some “Tea” with him! “Wink, Wink”  
> I do have multi chapters planned out for this!  
> But you all know the drill. I don’t own anything! All rights belong to their rightful owners! I just want to play!  
> Now with out further Adieu! The first chapter of Dating, Tea Shops and Hatters!

“You’re dating someone?” Alice asked slowly. “You? Carol Hamilton?”

Carol took a long sip of her tea, looking directly at her daughter, “Yes, me, Alice. You know I’m allowed to have a social life. If that happens to include a man, I don’t see who you are to question it.”

“It’s not that I’m questioning whether or not you can date someone. Obviously, you can.” Alice defended, looking guiltily at her own teacup. “It’s just that, you dating someone is a surprise. You’ve never seen that interested in it before.”

  
As Carol opened her mouth, Hatter cut her off. “Love, I’m sure she’s thought about it. Just with your obsession with your dad, I’m sure she wouldn’t have been very keen on your violent reaction.”

  
Alice turned to her boyfriend sitting in the window. “‘Violent reaction?’ I would not have reacted violently.” Hatter scoffed as he tipped his teacup back, drinking the rest.

  
“If you truly believe that my dear, I’ll eat my hat. You would have blown up at your dear mum, screamed and yelled the house down, probably have frightened the guy away and then accused your mum of betraying your dad.” Hatter walked over to Alice, placed his teacup on the table and gently rubbed her back. “But we aren’t going to do that, now are we?”

  
“No.” whispered Alice, looking defiantly down at her own cooling tea.

  
Hatter moved around to her side and gently tipped her head up to meet her eyes. “Didn’t catch that love. Promise me that you aren’t going to explode on this bloke, that you are going to give him a fair shake and be happy for Carol.”

  
“I promise.” Alice said, looking fully into her boyfriend’s eyes.

  
“Thank you.” Hatter said, gently chuffing her chin. Turning to Carol, he started gathering the teacups. “More tea, Carol?”

  
“No, thank you, David. It was as good as always. You really must tell me what you put in it.” Carol smiled at her daughter’s boyfriend. He was a wizard at tea. What ever mood you were in, a cup from Hatter just made you feel better, feel right. Carol often thought privately that with his affinity for hats combined with his tea making skills, he might have been the Mad Hatter in another life. She never voiced this out loud though. The one time she brought up Alice in Wonderland, both got a sad look in their eyes. Carol didn’t get it. It was a children’s story. Alice, she could kind of see the sadness. It had been her and Robert’s favorite story together. Really it was the reason that she was named Alice. What she did not get was David’s reaction nor the looks the two shared, like it was a whole conversation between the two of them, and them alone.

  
“Ta.” Hatter said, raising the cups in salute. “But unfortunately, that is a family secret. I’ll just have to keep on coming by and keep making you tea.”

  
“Can’t think of anything better. I always feel like I have a better day when I’m drinking a cup of your tea. Speaking of which, how’s the tea shop going?”

  
Hatter smiled brightly, turning away from the sink where he placed the used cups. “Brilliantly! Thanks for asking.

  
Carol smiled back. “I was really skeptical at first when Alice told me that you had quit the construction job to open a shop. Especially in this economy, let alone a tea shop in a coffee predominantly drinking city. Truly well done.”

  
Hatter basked in the praise. “I’m glad to hear you approve. I ran a tea shop back home, so having one here made sense. But I’m not going to lie, it’s been tough, but I’ve always been able to make a go in a bad economy. Sometimes people just want a hot cup when they are feeling down.”

  
Alice was silently shaking with laughter. “Really? ‘just a hot cup?”

  
“Yes, now hush you,” Hatter admonished taking a seat next to his still giggling girlfriend. “Now Carol, tell us about this new beau. What’s he like and where did you meet him?”

  
“I met him at work actually. His name is Lewis Dodge. He has actually been asking me out for a while.” Carol said, blushing.

  
“Really?” Hatter said, nodding.

  
Alice tilted her own head and looked at her mother. “He’s been asking you out for a while. Doesn’t that seem weird?”

  
“Not really.” Carol said, fidgeting with the table runner. “Your father has been gone for a while and like you said, Alice, he’s not coming back. Also, I don’t wear my ring anymore. I’m a single and an adult. Why shouldn’t I get asked out? I’m not out to pasture just yet.”

  
Alice quickly waved her hands.” I wasn’t meaning that. I know daddy is gone. You’re right, he isn’t coming back. I’m just asking why this guy keeps asking you out, if I’m assuming, you’ve already told him no once before.”

  
Carol laughed at that, “If there is one word to describe Lewis, it would be stubborn. He told me he would never take no for an answer. That I was to good of a looker to let go.”

Hatter and Alice looked at her with concern. “No, not like that. He’s never forced himself on me. Just kept asking til I finally said yes.” Carol added quickly.

  
“And you finally said, yes apparently.” Hatter lead on.

  
“Well, yes. Ever since you found Alice in that alley, she finally let Robert go. David, you hit it quite on the head. I’ve feared dating because of Alice’s potential reaction. I didn’t want to fight. But ever since you came into our lives, she’s been happier and more accepting. I’ve wanted to say yes, so I finally gave in.” Carol admitted.

  
“Mom...” Alice whispered.

  
Carol tapped her hand, “it’s ok, sweetie. I’ve always understood your feelings.”

  
Alice just looked down. Hatter glanced between both women. “Well, he asked you out, you said yes. Tell more.”

  
“He’s about your height, David. About my age. He’s from England too, his accent is very similar to yours actually.” Carol said with a giant smile.

  
Hatter smiled back, “Really now? Just like mine? I see where Alice gets her taste! Don’t fall far from the tree do you, my dear?” Hatter quipped, eyes dancing at Alice.

  
Alice hit Hatter on the shoulder. “Shut up.” Getting up, she went to hug her mom. “He sounds great. Why don’t you have him over for dinner next week. We can both meet him?”

  
“And what give him ‘The Kiss of Death’?” Carol laughed. Alice opened her mouth, but Carol quickly cut her off. “No, really that sounds like a lovely idea. Why don’t I call you later this week and we’ll set up plans?”

  
“Definitely sounds like a plan!” Hatter said bouncing up and hugged Carol as well. “I can’t wait!”

  
“Hatter…” Alice said wearily, eyeing her bouncing boyfriend. He was acting to close to their first meeting in Wonderland for her liking. Best she got him home and talked about his behavior. “Ok, mom. Call me later? We should be heading home.”

  
“Oh of course. You’re teaching tomorrow, right?” Carol asked.

  
“Yeah, and Hatter is working at the shop early” Alice added.

  
Carol nodded along and walked them to the door. “Ok, I’ll call in the evening then. Have a safe trip home, text me that you made it safe.”

  
“Will do. Love you!” Alice agreed, as she walked out the door, towing Hatter behind her.

  
“Love you too, Carol. Have a good night!” Hatter called as he flipped his hat up in the air.

  
Carol chuckled, always amused at his hat tricks. “Good night, David! Love you both!” Carol shook her head as she watched the flipped hat land deftly on his head as he walked though the door. She would never get how he did that. Another “family secret” David would say with a devilish smile. “He is definitely a Mad Hatter.” She thought as she closed and locked her apartment door.


End file.
